The brightest one
by TheDarkestCon
Summary: It's 11pm. The hallways are dark. The hallways are quiet. And there's an unconscious medic. One with red and gold streaks strewed all over his white plating. Said bot is now lying on a certain gold lap whist his brother is trying to break open his personal quarters. Well nothing to be suspicious about right?


**|The brightest one|**

**Summery: It's 11pm. The hallways are dark. The hallways are quiet. And there's an unconscious medic. One with red and gold streaks strewed all over his white plating. Said bot is now lying on a certain gold lap whist his brother is trying to break open his personal quarters.**

**Well nothing to be suspicious about right?**

Warning: Beware it's in really small print but this story is going to get really REALLY misleading. Rated T to be safe.

|•| Change scene

"Talking"

::Comlinks::

/Bondtalk/

|•|

Two figures staggered about in the darkness of the ARK's corridors. It was 11.30 in the night. Where nobot was awake other than the mechs in the graveyard shift. But nobot heard them. Nor did they see the unconscious mech in their arms. The golden mech gritted his denta as he tried not to let the smaller bot in his powerful arms, which currently didn't feel very powerful, slip. His brother darted out infront and peered around the corner.

"Quarters in sight and not a soul in sight!" Red mech hissed as he turned back to his brother. Both mechs clambered silently to the door and exchanged glances.

"We should do this quick. I really don't want anybot to see us like this."

His brother nodded as he placed down the limp body in his arms as gently as he could muster. He was very tired. Well who wasn't? Maybe he should've have gave him so many cubes of energon... As his brother begun to pick the lock and disable the codes to the entrance he turned away from him giving the offline form full attention. He liked the medic like that. So peaceful. So beautiful. So silent. He smiled and stroked the edges of the precious sensitive chevrons.

He did very well tonight. He deserved a rest.

But in less then a minute he heard pedsteps coming their way. Before he could do anything he felt a lurch within the twin bond as a suddenly wave of fear followed through his spark like a ripple of on flowing current.

A new sence of fear washing into him as the golden warrior slowly turned his helm feeling a forbidding slag of frag going to be thrown at him.

An un-mechly squeak came out of First Aid's mouth as he could only stare in horror.

"S-Sunstreaker-r? S-Sides-s-swipe? W-w-what ha-have you two-o d-done?!"

|•|

To say that First Aid was very, very pissed would be a real understatement. First his mentor wasn't picking up his comlines. Secondly, he couldn't find a shadow of him in the Medbay. He had just came back from checking the rec-room. But it was vacated. Other than suspicious streaks of yellow and red undertonning a barely-able-to-see white against the white floorboard and a broken chair, thing were peachy.

And Prowl had freakin crashed from Primus-knows-what slag Jazz told him. And surprisingly (annoyingly) he had kept his trap shut the entire time.

Only a gutter-slug would be dumb enough to know that something was up.

Then this... This revolving abomination! He had caught Sideswipe trying to break into Ratchet's quarters after he went there to search for him.

First Aid frankly didn't know what to do.

Ratchet was probably offlined as he didn't get up as Sunstreaker slowly rose and stepped back slowly mirroring his brother as Sideswipe backed away from the door. But from afar the junior medic could see the damage done. Streaks of messy yellow/gold were splashed over his chassis. His lower thighs were smeared with reddish black whist both his wrists were scuffed and slightly dented.

Evidence of...

First Aid really didn't want to think of it.

More less even say it.

Then his anger and fury evaporated.

Ratchet was a strong mech. If the twins could do that to him...

Fear curled around his spark as Aid backed away as the two terror twins exchanged glances and decided that they were already caught red-servoed and could do no more. He saw the sparkle of delight in their optics as they advanced. Digits out-stretched.

"Hey bro? Let's see if Aid has a brighter one than Ratchet's eh?"

Sunstreaker smiled menacingly.

"Hmm... Allow me to check."

First Aid's fear became full-out terror.

/Spot! 'Wise! I...I need help!/

|•|

::SMOKE SMOKE SMOKE Primus! Pick up!::

Smokescreen slipped off his berth as Bluestreak jolted upright in his berth. He suppressed a moan. What the frag? As if his day wasn't already going badly. Frag that rule that says to com the brother of the SIC if he was offline in an emergency. He groaned tiredly as he tried not to snark out a reply.

::Sideswipe it is currently 11.30 in the slagging night. I am exhausted. When Prowl is crashed I do not need you to prank call us in the middle of the nig-::

::HOT SPOT AND HIS CREW IS TEARING US APART SM-ZTZZ- HEL-ZTZTZ-static-::

What? Smoke pinged back but got no reply only a buzz of static.

Reacting for his brother's acid riffle he straightened and dashed to the door.

"Bluestreak? Okay run over to Prime. I'll check it out."

He didn't know if this was a prank or if the leader of the Protectorbots and his team were currently having a brawl with the twins.

Talking about ironic!

|•|

"Primus! St-OFFH-PRIMUS! Just hold for a moment! Let me t-RAGKK!"

Sideswipe was flunked against the wall, a smear of energon flowing down the side of his faceplate as a raging furious mech of a Hot Spot lumbered over to him. His optics were bright and angry, almost red. His fists clenched.

"How dare you do such an.. an abhorrent deed to my brother!"

Streetwise cracked his knuckles as Blades and Groove flanked him.

"And how dare you touch Ratchet!"

"Taking advantage of him eh?!"

Sideswipe heaved as he stood. If it wasn't 11.45 in the night he might be able to put up more of a fight. But frankly he was... How would you out this? Exhausted.

Those half-glitch fraggers couldn't even hear him out!

They weren't even getting the facts half-right Slaggit!

Sunstreaker snarled as his animal tore out of his skin-plate and pounced onto the three Protectorbots.

Another full-blow brawl exploded again...

First Aid took the opportunity to crawl (Very very carefully) to where his mentor was knocked out. Very gently, Aid tried to rouse him.

"Hey Ratchet? Ca-can you hear me?"

Blue optics snapped open and widened. There was a soft click, one where First Aid realised was an Audio receptor turning back on, (No wonder he couldn't hear the ruckus happening around him), and Ratchet looked around in horror. His jaw worked feverishly but nothing coherent emerged. Only bursts of static.

Scrap. Ratchet was more injured then First Aid had thought. He tried to get his mentor to his peds but his com pinged.

::First Aid. Why in Primus' fragging name. Is there a brawl. In. The. Middle. Of. The. Fragging. Hallways?::

He might not be using his voice but the younger medic could feel the acidy seeping venom of his tone.

::I... We. Well. The twins... You were offlined...:: First Aid mumbled as he didn't understand what was going on in his mentor's helm.

::Primus! I'm such an idiot! Ugh! I'm so sorry you had to see that Aid. It... It might have looked really obscene out of context...::

What? What was he talking about?

Then Sideswipe noticed that Ratchet was up.

"Holy slag he's up Hot Spot! Look Ididntdoanythingokay?!" His voice became squeals as Hot Spot gazed at their CMO in shock, his claws retracted back and the red warrior hissed as energon begun to pour out of his wounds.

By then there was quite a scene. The neighbouring quartering mechs said, Brawn, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Hound and Mirage had gathered out wondering what the frag was happening. Brawn had sneered something about how 'the Protectorbots were supposed to protect and not beat up bots in the middle of the hallways at freaking 12 in the morning' and had gotten backhanded by Streetwise. Bumblebee decided that HotSpot wasn't in the best of moods and this tried to blend in in the shadows of the room. It was Mirage who figured it out. He disappeared and reappeared infront of Ratchet.

"Medics do no harm huh?" He chuckled and tapped his voice box as Ratchet waked his servos away.

"Your voicebox's short-circuited. Not due to overusing it but due to over-stressing it doing something that you had never done for a long time before."

::Yeah that was something I hadn't done for a long time...::

First Aid felt like an idiot as Ratchet hissed wordlessly at Mirage's attempt to see the damage. He didn't like any other bot checking on him. Aid saw it and promptly dismissed the spy before he could do more. He should've scanned it first to know what was wrong.

Some medic he was.

"Autobots!" A loud voice that carried with it eons of firmness and familiarity echoed the halls making all Autobots stop in their tracks.

"Stand down all of you!" Optimus bellowed. His optics were cold flaming blue. Obviously angered from this brawl at 12 in the morning.

::All bots who are not associated with this please go back to your quarters.:: Smokescreen sent a com to all bots in the area.

Nobot moved.

::Or you'll have to pull double shifts in the morning.::

Immediately, Everybot made themselves scarce where only the twins, the Protectorbots and Ratchet were left.

Optimus tried not to sigh as he went through the misunderstanding over again.

"Hot Spot. Please explain what happened."

The leader of the gestalt team looked abashed but alas he continued.

"Well... We got a distress all from our brother saying that the twins were harassing him and wanted to see his... Well. His..." He coughed awkwardly and stole a glance at First Aid who decided that the floor looked better and continued.

"Well you get my drift. They wanted to see if it was brighter than Ratchet's and... We thought the worse?"

Ratchet looked like he wanted a hole to swallow him up there and then but slapped a servo onto his faceplate and promptly turned around to slam his face against the wall.

Optimus knew this would happen. Primus! He did ask the twins to get Ratchet back to his quarters after his systems decided to shut down in the rec-room... Well after his ordeal.

But couldn't they just avoid more trouble and not look like they had just raped their CMO? Primus!

"Hot Spot... Protectorbots? First Aid? The twins meant no harm. Ratchet you're dismissed. Go back to your quarters. That's an order. Okay. Let's start over? This is going to start of misleading but this is all a misunderstanding..."

|•|

A/N

Now now... Before you flip to the next chapter drop a review and try to make out what happened. Let's see who managed to figure this out eh?


End file.
